


Often

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Masturbation, Oneshot, extremely explicit sex, g!p Ymir, intercourse, porn star!Ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Historia has been paying to watch a popular porn star jack it off. One night after a particularly intense session, Historia goes to the store feeling lonely and depressed. There she bumps into someone unexpected. By the tattoo at her hip, Historia immediately recognizes the stranger as Y, the woman she has been paying. Will Historia take the opportunity presented to her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is my dirtiest story yet. You have been warned. Lots of vulgar language and lots of orgasms. 
> 
> A suggestion: Listen to Often by SoMo. It's the song I used as I wrote this.

**_TitanCock:_ ** _You like that?_

 **_EvilKitty:_ ** _God yes. You’re perfect. So hard_

 **_TitanCock:_ ** _Hard for you baby._

 **_EvilKitty:_ ** _I want to see you come_

 **_TitanCock:_ ** _Already? It’s only been an hour. I can go for another_

 **_EvilKitty:_ ** _I don’t think I could last that long. I’m so wet and horny_

Historia’s heavy breathing was the only sound in the darkness of her bedroom. She was in bed, with her laptop open atop her chest. One hand was shoved in her panties, two fingers furiously sliding in and out of her wet pussy. Sweat clung to her skin, plastering her long blonde hair to her face, but she didn’t really care.

 **_TitanCock:_ ** _Your wish is my command_

Her eyes hungrily followed the figure as she moved away from the camera, giving a clearer view of the thick, hard cock between her legs. She moved into the perfect position, and then she fisted herself in her strong hand and long fingers and slowly started stroking down her length. Historia only knew her as the _Titan Cock,_ as she was famously known for, or Y as she liked select clients to call her. No one knew her real name. She was, of course, a porn star. Historia had watched quite a few of her porn videos, but all of them only showed her chest downwards. Most of them didn’t even show her breasts, just her rippling abs and the delicious cock she proudly sported, whether in her hand or in a willing pussy. For the past year or so Y had stuck to doing private webcam shows and Historia was a religious regular.

Y released a soft breath, not quite a moan. She was going agonizingly slowly. With every stroke down her cock, Historia envisioned her own lips sliding down her length, or that cock plunging deep inside of her. Her fingers didn’t feel like enough, so she pulled them out and started rubbing at her clit, sparks of pleasure sizzling through her body. The sight before her was too much, too intense, but she was determined to wait for the woman to come before she did. Or for them to at least do it together. Her fingers began to cramp, so she used her free hand to quickly type out one more message.

 **_EvilKitty:_ ** _Please, I’m so close. Come for me. I want to see your come spray everywhere._

Y’s fist slowed for a moment as she paused to read the message, but it must have amused her. Historia couldn’t see her face at all, but she got the sense that the woman was grinning. She finally started stroking herself faster and harder to the point that her hips began to thrust, or perhaps that was part of the show. Historia enjoyed it anyway. Not even a minute later the woman went rigid, fist flying along her shaft, and then thick clear liquid burst from the tip of her cock, bathing her brown thighs, belly and breasts. It was a lot and it seemed to go on forever. Historia felt her own orgasm overtake her at the sight. She moaned loudly and bit down on her lip, pulses of heat and pleasure rolling through her. When it subsided, so had the other woman’s.

Y scooted closer to type at her keyboard, come still sliding down her skin. Historia blew out a long breath and sat up in bed. She felt both dirty and satisfied.

 **_TitanCock:_ ** _Did you like that?_

Historia wished that she could see her face. She wanted to hear her voice, too. The most she had ever heard from her was a soft almost moan. Y made it a rule to never use her voice or face. Historia supposed she didn’t want people to recognize her in the street, and though that was understandable, she still felt a stab of frustration. Hadn’t she paid enough? Watched enough of this woman jerk herself off? Was there no trust?

 _No, because she’s an adult entertainer and you’re nothing but a wallet to her, Historia. Stop being delusional._ She sighed lightly and wiped her clean hand over her sweaty face. She felt gross. She needed to shower.

 **_EvilKitty:_ ** _Yes. That was really amazing. No chance I could see your face, just for a second before you leave?_

Y reached out of frame for something. She typed with one hand, seeming distracted. _No,_ she typed.

Historia pouted, wishing Y could see her.

 **_EvilKitty:_ ** _Fine. I knew you’d say that, but I thought I would try again. Thank you._

 **_TitanCock:_ ** _Same time, same place tomorrow?_

Historia was once again reminded that Y only cared for her money. The thought was oddly depressing. For a second she considered not responding, leaving Y in suspense and possible frustration. She stared at the tattoo that started at Y’s hip around to her back. It looked like a tree, with its branches spread out wide and covered in words, though Y never stayed still enough for Historia to read them. It was the only thing that Historia could ever recognize her by, and that saddened her. Finally, though, she realized that she needed to have something for dinner and leaving Y waiting for her response was just rude.

 **_EvilKitty:_ ** _Of course. See you then._

 **_TitanCock:_ ** _Sure thing babe ;)_

_TitanCock has disconnected._

_EvilKitty has disconnected._

Historia sighed again. Her panties were drenched and her hand was sticky, so she shut her laptop and hobbled into her bathroom for a quick shower. When she was done and brushing her hair in the mirror, she took a moment to stare at herself. When had she become so dirty? So sexually depraved? It had been so long since she had been in a mere relationship, never mind having actual sex. Ever since innocently discovering Y and her glorious titan cock, Historia hadn’t really found satisfaction anywhere else. She was also dismayed to realize that not only did the star turn her on, but good god she had feelings for her. How that was possible, she didn’t know. But it was. Historia wanted Y to destroy her pussy and her heart. What a fucking joke.

Beating herself up for her baser desires could wait for later. Historia was hungry, and with her exhaustion and dark mood there was no way she was going to actually cook for herself. She would drive down to the store and grab a pre-cooked meal or something. And milk.

The ride down to the store was as uneventful as expected. Despite her emotions flickering all over the place, physically Historia felt much more at ease. The stress of the past week had melted away with the waves of her orgasm. It was a blissful feeling, one only Y could give her. God, what she would do to meet Y. Or to at least just see her face. Maybe hear her voice.

“Face reality,” she mumbled to herself, turning into the convenience store parking lot and parking in as close a space as she could. “What would father say?”

Indeed that was a humorous thought. What would Mr Reiss say if he discovered that his daughter paid some woman to jerk it off every week? He would be horrified. Her mother would die outright of a heart attack. Historia sniggered to herself for a moment before she realized that she should have felt ashamed, so she stopped and climbed out of the car.

No one would expect the beautiful, perfect Historia Reiss to do something so… dirty. That was the frustrating thing about being so short and so beautiful. Or being a Reiss. Maybe that was part of why she enjoyed acting out so much. She pondered on that thought as she entered the store and headed towards the pre-made meals section, lost in thought. So occupied was she, that she didn’t notice the figure in front of her until they collided.

“Shit, sorry,” she blurted out, reaching out to steady the poor stranger.

“No worries,” they responded.

Historia glanced upwards and regretted it. Her _poor stranger_ was a goddamn goddess. Tall, dark and gorgeous. Historia was well aware that she had a clear problem. The woman stared at her with a lifted brow, dark brown eyes regarding her as if she had just grown wings out of her ass. Was she gaping? She was totally gaping. When the stranger grinned at her, Historia’s arousal from earlier sprang right back.

 _Goddamnit Historia,_ she thought frantically. _Keep it in your goddamn pants._

“S-sorry,” she mumbled again.

The woman tilted her head. “So you said. Are you alright?”

Her voice was so attractive that Historia felt like her ears were in orgasmic bliss. Before her brain could really stop it, her mouth started running. “Wow, you’re really tall. Wow.”

“Oh? I never noticed.” The woman chuckled to herself. She withdrew her hands from Historia’s shoulders and gave her a light pat on the upper arm. “I tend to make women tongue tied. I don’t blame you. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She grabbed a loaf of bread and sauntered down the aisle, a cocky grin on her lips. Historia watched her go, gaping like a fish.

 _Did that seriously just happen?_ She tried to swallow, but all moisture had gone south. Why did tall women make her so horny? What exactly was it about them that made her brain just stop functioning?

It took several seconds of deep thought for Historia to finally remember that she was there on a mission. Her stomach wouldn’t let her forget, anyway. It growled loudly, like a beast in heat. Sighing, Historia carried on and picked a simple meal. She grabbed a carton of milk as well and made for the counter.

Much to her nervous excitement, the sexy stranger from earlier hadn’t left yet. She was at the counter as well, but she was shamelessly flirting with the cashier. The way she leaned forward gave Historia a perfect view of her ass, and who was she to pass up such a nice view? The woman reached behind her back and into her shirt, probably to scratch an itch, showing the skin of her hip and lower back. For a second Historia went to lick her lips, but she caught the familiar sight of a tattoo, and her blood ran cold. She stepped closer to study it.

“Oh fuck,” she whispered to herself. “Oh my god.”

It was the same tattoo. That was Y’s tattoo. Holy fuck. Historia’s heart began pounding loudly in her ears. The woman was still talking to the girl behind the counter, grinning and whispering in a low tone. The girl was blushing brightly, so clearly she wasn’t saying anything innocent. Historia wasn’t certain what to do. Was she right? Was this really Y? The tattoo was identical, it was impossible that this was coincidence. But the chances…

“You having a breakdown or something?”

Historia’s head whipped upwards. The woman was staring at her again. She seemed a little concerned, if not mostly creeped out. Historia realized that she was breathing heavily, enough for anyone close by to hear. She suddenly didn’t feel so hungry for food anymore, but she was already there, the container clutched in her hand. Those eyes were devouring her, whether they knew who she was or not.

“N-no!” she hurried, cheeks reddening. “I just…” she paused. She couldn’t blurt it out here. God, what if she was wrong? What if it really was coincidence and this woman thought she was a complete creep, especially for admitting that she paid someone to watch them masturbate? But what if this was her? Historia’s thoughts ran all over the place, panicked. “Just hungry, is all.”

The woman snorted. She seemed to believe the lie, so she turned back around. The flirting continued until the girl insisted that she still had her shift to complete, so the woman reluctantly straightened. Historia had been watching her the whole time, and she continued to stare as the woman left the shop. She would have continued to stare but she needed to pay and get home, before she creeped anyone else out.

Historia was not looking forward to the solitary ride home, or the self-reflection she knew she would have. Maybe it was time she let one of her friends set her up on a date. If she was going to start seeing porn stars everywhere, she knew she needed an intervention.

“Do you have a problem with me?”

The deep voice made Historia pause just outside of the store. She looked to the side slowly, hesitantly, her heart thudding hard. Sure enough, the attractive stranger was leaning against the wall, glaring at her with those gorgeous brown eyes.

“E-excuse me?”

She pushed away from the wall, hands shoved in her pockets. “You kept staring,” she said lowly. “Is there something on my face? Did I offend you?”

Historia swallowed. The woman paused right in front of her. She was rather intimidating, the way she towered over Historia. If it didn’t make her so weak in the knees, she might have been a little more afraid. “No, I… I, um…”

She made a noise in her throat. “Spit it out. That look on your face is starting to piss me off. Do you know me or something?”

Historia clenched her free hand tightly. This was it. She was going to do it. Fuck the consequences. _Or fuck me,_ she thought with a groan. _All night long._

“E-Evil Kitty,” she whispered under her breath.

“What was that?”

“I-I’m… that’s my online name.” She lifted her head, nervous. “Evil Kitty.”

When those brown eyes flew wide open in alarm, Historia knew she was right. This was Y. It was actually her.

“How do you know?” Y demanded, brows drawn together.

“Your tattoo. I saw it when you lifted your shirt earlier.”

Y cursed under her breath. She took a single step back, looking away thoughtfully. Historia was absolutely sure that Y would threaten her or simply walk away, but she did neither. She stood there silently, glaring at the ground, then the sky, then eventually at Historia.

“Do you live close to here?” she asked.

Historia gulped. “I do. Wh-why?”

Y grabbed her arm. “Take me to your house.”

Historia nodded before she realized what she was doing. Y dropped her hold. The spot where her fingers had been left warmth along Historia’s arm, even through her shirt. She numbly turned and guided Y to her car, and once they were inside, drove towards her house.

 _She’s going to kill me,_ Historia thought. _Actually, literally kill me. Why the fuck am I taking her home? She looks really mad. Oh my god. It’s really her. Earlier I… holy fuck._ Historia’s eyes flicked away from the road to Y, and inevitably down to her crotch. Vivid memories of what Y was packing filled Historia’s mind, forcing her to look away in a hurry or kill them in a crash. Her face was burning brightly, worse so when she felt Y’s eyes on her. Had she been caught staring? Y knew how much she loved to watch her cock. Oh god, she knew what Historia was thinking.

“Relax,” Y grumbled. “I’m not going to kill you. Yet.”

That didn’t ease Historia’s nerves at all.

XxX

Ymir was by no means a shy person, and it usually took a lot to make her feel any measure of shame. Simply look back on her vast collection of porn videos, of which she was the main focus. But something about this nervous woman unsettled her. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was so suddenly upset over having been recognized. She tried to keep her temper to herself, but she caught the woman staring at her more than once, from inside the store to inside the car, and her gaze constantly drifted down to Ymir’s lap.

 _Is she thinking about my dick?_ Ymir thought, a brow lifted. _Well, she did watch me jerk off not even an hour ago. Does she think I’m going to her house to fuck her?_ Ymir turned away and stared out the window. _Am I?_

Ymir prided herself in being honest with herself and those around her. If she wanted anything she would ask for it, and if granted, take it with glee. Though now she wasn’t sure on her own motivations. Most of it was curiosity, she figured. Here was her client, _Evil Kitty,_ looking nothing like what her profile and username had suggested her to be. But Ymir couldn’t deny that she was instantly attracted to her. All of their dirty talk of the past year suddenly became dirtier, knowing what the other side looked like. She was really short and incredibly beautiful, so one wouldn’t guess she had such a dirty mind. Ymir felt her cock stir in her pants, but ignored the feeling for now. She needed to keep it in her pants first. There was something she needed to do.

They arrived at a modest apartment, and Ymir quietly followed her inside. It was drizzling softly, so Ymir’s hair was damp by the time the front door slipped closed. She took her coat off and hung it by the door, stomach suddenly tight with nerves. _What now?_

“W-would you like something to drink, uh…?”

“My name is Ymir,” she informed with a grin.

The woman’s blue eyes widened. “Ymir… okay, um, I’m Historia.”

“Historia is an interesting name.”

Despite how nervous she must have been, Ymir saw a flash of something fierce in her blue eyes. For a second they stared at each other, and then Historia flashed a little grin and started for the kitchen. “Reiss,” she added. “I’m Historia Reiss. I’ll get us some water.”

Ymir was the wide eyed one then, staring after Historia with her lips parted. _Oh shit,_ she thought, panicking. _I was jerking it while a Reiss watched? Fuck. What did I get myself into?_ She moved deeper into the room, lightly sweating underneath her long sleeved shirt. She had to be very careful about how this played out, because the Reiss family was incredibly powerful in Sina city. If she made the wrong move, Historia could have her face plastered everywhere. Or have her locked up. Or worse yet, killed. Ymir had heard her share of gruesome stories about the Reiss family. Despite them all being short and beautiful, apparently they are all tiny monsters.

“Here,” Historia spoke suddenly, scaring Ymir out of her skin. Ymir startled and nearly tripped over the coffee table, but Historia shot out and grabbed her hand, steadying her. The hand was warm, sweaty and shaking, but the contact of their skin sent tingles down Ymir’s back. She furrowed her brows and looked to Historia. “Water,” she said, smiling shyly.

Ymir took the glass with a soft thanks, then dropped down on the nearest couch and downed the entire glass in two swallows. She felt Historia’s eyes on her as she drank, and sure enough Historia stood there, mouth and eyes wide open, staring. Ymir felt the flicker of amusement in her tummy.

“See something you like?” she husked softly, making sure to lower her lids just right, inject the perfect amount of sensuality into her voice. It did its trick and Historia gulped loudly.

“N-not particularly,” she stuttered, sitting down. “Just that you drank really quickly.”

Ymir set the glass down on the coffee table and grinned. “Mm, I was quite thirsty.” _Remember, this might be a deadly game to her,_ she reminded herself. _Play it cool. If you can get shit on her, she can’t blackmail you._ “So,” she started lightly, leaning back. She placed her clasped hands atop her lap. “You’re Evil Kitty?”

Historia’s cheeks flared, giving Ymir the hope that this girl wasn’t devious and manipulative, and just sexually insatiable. “I am,” she confessed quietly. “And you’re Y?”

“Yes. Or Ymir, as you can now call me. Or Titan Cock, if that makes you feel better.” She grinned broadly to show her amusement. She was starting to enjoy this exchange.

Historia’s eyes flicked to her lap but she looked away very quickly. “Ymir is just fine.”

“You act like you don’t know what my cock looks like,” Ymir teased her. She moved her hands away from her lap. Historia’s eyes lingered again.

“Not in person, no,” Historia whispered. She seemed a little dazed. Her face and neck were red, and thanks to her pale skin it stood out starkly. Ymir was always glad for her brown skin and freckles, since they usually hid any fluster she might have.

 _Is she hinting that she wants to fuck?_ she wondered, pursing her lips. _Let’s see where this goes._

“Does that mean that you want to?”

Historia straightened immediately, eyes widening in alarm. She moved her lips, but at first no words came out. Ymir watched her intently and waited for her to calm down enough to respond. “What?” she finally sputtered. “I just… um, I… is that why you wanted to come home with me?”

Ymir leaned forward and clasped her hands together again. She bore her eyes into Historia’s, making sure to capture her. “You know who I am now,” she explained lowly with hints of danger and hints of desire. “So I should be asking you, what do you want of me now? Are you going to use this against me? Are you going to make me fuck you, like you’ve been begging for months?” Ymir’s heart was thudding hard. Most of her wanted Historia to say yes. She was still worked up from earlier, and her cock was slowly starting to harden in her pants.

“You think I want to blackmail you for sex?” Historia responded, brows furrowed. Her nervous, flitting gaze turned into a hard glare. “That isn’t the type of person I am, Ymir.”

“But you are a Reiss,” she teasingly reminded. “And a Reiss always gets what a Reiss wants.”

“And if I said yes, then?” She stood and stalked forward, hands balled up into fists at her sides. She looked really angry. “If I demand sex from you, right now, in exchange for keeping your face a secret?”

Ymir straightened. Historia paused right in front of her. This position made Ymir look up at her, and that must have been the point. Historia wasn’t an intimidating person physically. It was her power that frightened. But suddenly, in that moment of Historia’s brief anger, Ymir knew she was treading dangerous territory. What she said now would make or break her.

“Then I’d say spread your legs,” she finally answered.

The slap was not entirely unexpected, but it still stung harshly. The blue in Historia’s eyes seemed to darken and swirl with her fury. Yes, that was what it had turned into. No longer mere anger, but fury. Ymir had fucked up.

“You don’t know me,” Historia warned lowly. “I am not so morally low to blackmail you for a quick fuck, no matter how much I would want to.”

A sudden stab of desire hit Ymir in the gut. “So you want to? Fuck me, I mean?”

Historia studied her face, the redness at her cheek, her lips, her eyes. She seemed to like what she saw. Ymir wondered if she was everything Historia had fantasied. She hoped so, since Historia was everything she suddenly wanted, and more. By now her cock was fully hard, pressing against her pants in the most uncomfortable way. She pressed a hand down atop it, afraid that the sight of her arousal would earn herself another slap. But the movement of her hand only garnered Historia’s attention and yet again she stared down at Ymir’s lap. Though now there was a noticeable bulge there.

“Did this whole exchange turn you on?” she asked, incredulous.

Ymir was astonished to feel her cheeks heat up. When last had she ever blushed? Historia’s furious glare made Ymir feel like a naughty student, like she should be ashamed. The feeling only made her stiff cock throb. She winced slightly.

“I can’t control it sometimes,” she argued defiantly. “When it sees a beautiful woman, it wants out.”

Historia’s anger seemed to deflate, replaced by embarrassment. “You think I’m beautiful?”

 _Note to self,_ Ymir thought. _Historia is not your typical Reiss. Either she is very much fucking with me, or she really wants to fuck me._

“You’re perverted,” Ymir said. “You have desires that you can’t seem to satisfy on your own. I’ve never met someone so sex hungry as you, and it’s been a year. No one made me work as hard as you did, yet I enjoyed it. There is something raw and intimate about what we did, me knowing you like this. No one else knows this about you, right?” Historia nodded. “Just me. That’s… oddly comforting. So yes, I think you’re beautiful, Historia. Desire is not something to hide or feel ashamed over. You’ve seen me. I hold my cock and let people watch me, and that gets me off and pays my bills. Now what do you want, hm? You must have been wondering how this exchange would end. How does it continue for you? What is your desired outcome?”

Historia’s chest moved slightly faster. Her breaths came out harder through her parted lips. Ymir knew she had her. It was an easy thing, really. Mention her cock, or the possibility of anything Historia wanted, and she seemed to grow heavy with lust.

“Show me,” she croaked softly.

“Show you?”

“Your… your cock. Take it out and show me.”

Ymir’s lower back tingled. Rarely did anyone or anything ever arouse her to that point. Historia looked so innocent and cute, yet the look in her eyes was downright sinful. Who was Ymir to say no? She was so hard already and she needed any release she could get, before she blew her load in her pants and had to escape like an embarrassed teenager.

There were no more words needed. Ymir relaxed on the couch and moved her hands over to her zipper. Despite her own impatience, she went slowly just to tease. Historia sat down on the coffee table in front of her, eyes glued to Ymir’s hands. Ymir decided that she needed complete freedom, so she undid her belt and pulled her jeans down her legs. She still wore boxers, so when she folded her pants and set them down beside her, she slid her thumbs underneath the waistband of her pants, but paused.

“Having fun so far?” she asked cheekily.

Historia huffed. “You’re going too slow.”

“Oh? But I thought you liked it slow.”

There was something about Historia’s irritation that did it for her. She could feel her own wetness smearing against the head of her cock, dampening her favourite boxers. So she shoved her hand into her pants and closed her fingers around herself, involuntarily groaning at the soft flutter of pleasure the hold gave her. She never realized exactly how _hard_ she had grown, and it was almost painful. She didn’t pull herself out yet and instead watched Historia who was watching her hand. Historia bit down on her lip, her thighs rubbing together. Ymir wondered if Historia was wet. There was no doubt that she was drenched. How could she not be? Just the thought made Ymir want to give up on her little game and go for the main show, but she forced herself to remain patient. She started stroking herself, still nestled inside of her boxers, and chuckled when Historia frowned at her.

“Impatient?” she asked.

“Do I even need to answer that?”

Ymir throbbed again. _Fuck it,_ she thought. She finally moved her boxers aside and pulled her cock out. It slapped against her belly, engorged and slick and red. She slid her boxers down her legs much as she had done with her jeans, and then she sat back and allowed Historia to drink in the sight of her.

XxX

Historia’s entire body felt incredibly hot. Sweat slid down her back and her thighs were slick with her wetness. Ymir was staring at her hotly, watching her as Historia stared at her cock. Despite having seen it so many times, nothing compared to the real thing. It was so _hard_ , wet already with pre-come. Historia knew for certain that Ymir had never been this excited in any of their sessions. Was Ymir truly enjoying this? She hoped so. God, she hoped so.

Ymir didn’t immediately grab herself, like Historia expected. She seemed to be in a very teasing mood, for she only ran her fingertips along the shaft of her cock, up to the swollen, wet head. Historia watched her eagerly while Ymir watched her face. She felt embarrassed and shameful, but more than that she felt extremely horny. Part of her even worried that she was going to leave a wet spot on the table.

“Tell me what to do,” Ymir husked softly. “Anything you want.”

This was so different. Sure, during their sessions Ymir would usually take her suggestions and then work on that. But this was in person. Ymir looked oddly vulnerable, sitting there with her cock hard in her hand. Historia swallowed harshly, mouth uncomfortably dry, and lifted her eyes to meet Ymir’s.

“What do you want to do?”

Ymir’s grin was small but sexy, so sexy that Historia was sure a new pulse of wetness filled her panties. When had she ever been this soaked through? Never. “I want to do what you want,” Ymir told her, voice deep. “This hand? It’s yours now. Command it.”

Ymir totally got off on taking commands, as much as she seemed to like giving them. That thought made Historia squirm. She took a stuttering breath and thought for a second. When she decided, she grasped at her pants and clenched her teeth.

“Stroke yourself,” she ordered softly. “Slowly. Make yourself squirm. I want to hear you moan, Ymir. Not breathe heavily, but moan. Loudly.”

Ymir lifted a brow but she grinned and dipped her head slightly in acknowledgement. She went to it immediately, wrapping her left hand around the base of her cock. She waited a beat, two, then slowly slid her hand upwards. Her eyes closed when she reached the head, where she slowly swiped her thump over the tip. She was so wet there that even Historia could see it, and when Ymir’s fist dropped back down, the wetness smeared down the shaft. Historia’s clit throbbed painfully as she watched.

Up, then down, up, then down. Ymir slowly pumped her fist along her cock, each time pausing at the head. She seemed to enjoy that. Was she very sensitive there? Historia licked her lips. Ymir’s thighs started shaking and her forehead creased, so Historia was certain that she was about to come, but then Ymir release her cock with a soft sigh and stared down at it, cheeks flushed, sweat at her temples.

“Why did you stop?” Historia demanded, disappointment pooling in her gut.

Ymir flashed white teeth. “You’ll see,” she said.

After thirty seconds or so, Ymir took her cock again and started stroking herself. She did it much like she had before, and when she seemed very close to her orgasm, she stopped and waited. By the fourth time of doing that, Historia was in physical pain from her arousal and Ymir seemed very much the same. Her eyes were glossed over, her bicep bulging out from the effort and movement. The veins along her cock were swollen and more wetness leaked from the tip. If she didn’t make this her last, Historia wondered if she would explode.

“I’m close,” Ymir finally choked out. She switched her hand then, going from left to right. She used her left hand to lift her body slightly, and then instead of stroking with her hand, she started thrusting upwards into her palm. Historia had never seen her do that before and it was hypnotising. She sat there, staring, breathing harshly as Ymir furiously drove her hips, and then she went rigid and she came. It was the most beautiful sight Historia had ever seen.

Ropes of thick come burst from the tip, splashing against Ymir’s shirt. She seemed to have aimed there, for none of it messed anywhere else. She came so hard and long that when she was done, she collapsed on the couch and groaned loudly.

“Goddamn,” she muttered.

Historia licked her dry lips. “That was…” She didn’t know what to say. What words could describe how she felt? She was dripping and horny, and absolutely nothing but Ymir’s cock in her pussy would satisfy her. But she didn’t know if Ymir was looking for that. Maybe she just enjoyed playing with herself. As agonizing as it was, Historia forced herself to calm down and remain polite. “Thank you, Ymir,” she forced out. “Would you like to shower? I can put your shirt on to wash.”

Ymir wiped the back of her hand over her forehead, brushing away a few errant strands of hair. She chuckled lowly. Her chest was still heaving, and every few seconds her cock throbbed and come leaked out. Historia was astonished at the amount. How could there still be more left?

“I think I might need one,” Ymir admitted breathlessly. “Show me the way?”

Historia stood on shaking legs. She heard Ymir get up behind her, but refrained from looking. If she did, and saw Ymir’s cock swaying there, she might just do something stupid. Like kiss her, or something. They walked down the hallway together, to the last room on the right. There Historia switched the light on once inside, and then she hurried over to the counter to grab a spare towel in the drawer underneath.

“That shower can fit ten people,” Ymir commented suddenly. “Do you have orgies often?”

Historia blushed furiously. “No,” she responded. “Of course not.” _I like to use my toys in there, is all,_ she thought, but there was no way she would say that out loud. “Here.” She turned and reached out with a towel. “Just take your shirt off and I’ll wash it for you. I have a spare somewhere that should fit you.”

Ymir took the towel but dropped it at her feet. She stared into Historia’s eyes as she lifted her shirt over her head, along with the sports bra underneath. When she was fully naked, she dropped the clothes to the floor and stared.

 _Good god,_ Historia thought, nearly choking on her tongue. Ymir was physical perfection. The sight of her made Historia burn. She decided that while Ymir showered, she would quickly grab her biggest dildo and fuck herself into oblivion. If she didn’t, she would possibly die from arousal.

“Did it make you wet?” Ymir asked softly. “Watching me?”

Historia sucked in a breath. Ymir was looking at her with more desire than Historia had ever seen directed at her before. Ymir’s eyes roved over her body, from her full chest to between her legs, where she was probably imagining something indecent. Excitement fluttered in Historia’s tummy.

“If it did?” she countered.

Ymir tsked softly. “I showed you mine,” she taunted. “Don’t you think it’s fair to show me yours?”

The blood drained from her face. “Y-you want me to… to… like you…?” The words wouldn’t come out properly.

Ymir chuckled and moved forward until they were but a breath apart. She wrapped her arms around Historia and leaned down, lips at her ear. “I’m not asking you to play with your pussy while I watch,” she husked, sending sharp waves of arousal through Historia’s overstimulated body. “I’m saying that if I made you wet, I’d like to see.” She placed a soft kiss against the skin behind Historia’s ear. Historia shivered. “And maybe taste.”

 _Holy fuck, is she asking to eat me out?_ Historia’s knees buckled. Had Ymir not been holding her, she would have crumbled to the ground. She wanted to protest and sputter and complain, but all that came out was a loud, lustful moan. Ymir seemed to leave her tongue tied.

“Y-Ymir…” she moaned softly. Just the thought…

“Can I, then?” Ymir husked against her neck. “Only if you let me.”

Why did she even need permission? Ymir could have thrown her to the ground and ripped her clothes off, and Historia would have enjoyed herself. But the respect there made her chest swell, and she found herself nodding mutely. Ymir started pulling her clothes off, since she seemed too frozen in place to do it herself. With every bit of skin she exposed, Ymir lavished with soft and hungry kisses. Historia kept her eyes closed due to nerves, but then Ymir gently pushed her back into the counter and when she gripped onto the edges, she opened her eyes and caught Ymir down on her knees, staring up at her. She was utterly beautiful. Painfully beautiful.

“You really are wet,” Ymir whispered. “Like, _very,_ wet.”

Historia blushed. “W-well you… you did that to me.”

Ymir took in a shallow breath. “I did, yeah.” She reached out and lightly caressed the circle of Historia’s bellybutton, then down along her pelvis, hips, and inner thighs. “Say stop, and I’ll stop,” Ymir told her softly. “Okay?”

Historia nodded hurriedly. She could even feel her own wetness leaking down her thighs. She had _never_ been this wet before, and for a second she worried that she was a bit _too_ wet. But that didn’t seem to be a problem for Ymir’s tongue, especially when she licked up the slickness at her thighs. Historia and Ymir both groaned at the same time. Historia felt her hips buck and flushed in embarrassment. Ymir must have taken that as a hint, because she left her thighs and immediately swept the flat of her tongue along Historia’s pussy. The warmth and pleasure was unexpected and so intense that Historia saw stars for a second. She desperately forced herself not to come right then and there, and sighed in relief when the climax tapered off. But then Ymir found her clit, hard and throbbing, and sealed her lips around it.

Historia really wanted it to last, but it was too difficult. She was too horny, too sensitive and Ymir’s mouth was just too hot and delicious. The second Ymir sucked softly and flicked her tongue, Historia crashed into a wonderful orgasm that had her screaming up to the ceiling. She instinctually reached out and gripped onto Ymir’s hair, though she didn’t seem to mind. Her body shook and shuddered, but Ymir held her firmly by the hips, mouth still working gently. She moved away then, giving Historia a minute or two to recover, but when she had Ymir went right back to work. Historia’s toes curled at the vicious onslaught of pleasure. She still had her hands in Ymir’s hair, but she only let go with one. She propped her arm against the counter to take some of her weight off of Ymir, and then she felt Ymir’s tongue slip inside of her and she threw her head back.

“Oh god,” she moaned. “Fuck.” Ymir hummed against her, sending pulses of need through her. Her clit was throbbing with aftershocks and renewed arousal, but she didn’t want to stop. Ymir’s tongue was longer than expected, warm and slippery, but she didn’t use it for long. She pulled out and returned to Historia’s clit, and then Historia felt two fingers at her entrance. They didn’t push in, only lightly pressed against her wet flesh.

“Fuck me, Ymir,” Historia groaned out desperately. “Please.”

As expected, once the permission was given, Ymir’s fingers thrust in. There was hardly any resistance. Historia swore and moaned and rocked her hips, while Ymir’s mouth suckled on her clit and her tongue swirled around it. Ymir didn’t give her time to even think. She fucked her hard with her fingers and her mouth, hitting every sweet spot Historia had. Every thrust made her vision blur, and then she came a second time, wetness spilling out of her and along Ymir’s chin and chest. She had never come like that before, but it felt so amazing that she didn’t give herself pause to be mortified. When her body floated back down to earth, Ymir was still licking her gently, but her fingers had stilled inside of her. Historia didn’t want them to leave her, they felt too good.

“Oh my god,” she gasped out.

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Ymir chuckled. “Did you enjoy that?”

“That was… you are…” She was once again at an extreme loss for words. She had just experience the two biggest orgasms of her life, one right after the other. Who on earth was Ymir? Was she even real? “How did you do that?”

Ymir stood slowly, licking her lips. “I do this often,” she answered. “It takes practise.”

Historia felt a flutter of extreme jealousy, imagining all of the women that must have experienced the magic of Ymir’s mouth and fingers and… “I meant it, you know,” she muttered suddenly.

Ymir lifted a brow. “What?”

“I want you to fuck me.” She glanced down at Ymir’s cock. It was as hard as ever, veins throbbing, wetness leaking from the head. She seemed even more aroused than earlier. “I want you inside of me, Ymir.”

Ymir studied her carefully. “Is that what you really want, Historia?”

“God yes, please.”

Ymir leaned forward and kissed her. Historia tasted herself and moaned. Ymir’s tongue forced its way into her mouth and she welcomed it happily. Ymir owned her mouth just like she had owned her clit, and it was the best kiss she had ever experienced. While they kissed, Ymir pushed her up against the counter and Historia felt her cock press against her belly. It was hot and hard and throbbing, and Historia _wanted it._

“Now,” she commanded hotly.

Ymir bit down softly on her lip. “Your wish,” she whispered seductively. “Is my command.” She suddenly twisted Historia around and then forced her down against the counter. Historia gasped softly at the feel of the cold counter at her warm breasts. Ymir spread her thighs and ran the head of her cock through Historia’s wetness, eliciting the haughtiest of moans. “Is this okay?” Ymir asked.

Historia pressed her cheek to the cold surface, breathing in harshly. Her heart was thudding hard in her chest. “Yes,” she growled. “Fuck me, Ymir.”

XxX

Ymir groaned deeply in her chest. Like this Historia was unadulterated. She was fierce and hungry and _horny_ , and it was beautiful. The taste of her was still heavy on Ymir’s tongue, and she could happily feast on her forever. But as much as she would love to dive her tongue back in, her cock was pounding hard and she had it pressed against Historia’s lower lips. The warmth and slickness there was astounding. Ymir ignored the impulse to sink into her immediately, and instead decided to draw it out a little longer. She didn’t know what Historia would do with her once they had fucked. Would she kick her out? Keep her around? Ymir was afraid of the answer. But she banished all thoughts and focused instead on the need before her, the pink, wet folds spread out for her. She drew her hips back softly and slid her cock along Historia, earning a moan.

“Ymir,” Historia complained softly.

“Relax,” Ymir ordered. “Rush me and you don’t get my cock. I’ll make you come with my mouth again.” She must have really wanted Ymir’s cock, because Historia shut her mouth and groaned softly. Ymir went back to what she was doing, slowly sliding through Historia’s wetness. Her pussy was red and puffy, swollen from arousal and glistening with her wetness. Her mound was covered in golden hair, but the rest of her was bare and smooth. “How does it feel?” Ymir asked her, breathless. Historia only groaned in response.

Ymir took her cock in hand and aligned herself carefully. She rested her free hand on Historia’s lower back, gently caressing the pale skin there with her fingertips. Historia’s hips lifted, probably trying to force her to sink in, but Ymir didn’t quite yet. She merely rubbed her cock against Historia’s entrance.

“Ymir…”

 _She’s so desperate for me,_ Ymir mused with a grin. _How can I leave a lady waiting?_

Heart thudding, Ymir pushed forward. For a second the head of her cock caught on Historia’s entrance, but then Historia’s body opened up for her and she sank in all the way at once. She expected a little more resistance, but hardly found any. Apparently Historia had experience. Ymir often found that her lovers needed time to adjust to her girth, but not Historia. The thought made her stomach tighten with jealousy. Whose cock had Historia enjoyed so much?

“How many?” Ymir snarled, drawing her hips back to slam back in. Around her Historia fluttered and clutched.

“Wh-what?” Historia gasped out.

“How many have you fucked?”

There was no rational reason for Ymir to feel so upset, but she did. She was taking it out on Historia, she knew. The gentleness from earlier was gone. She slammed into Historia again and again, as hard as she could, slapping their skin together. Historia was almost bouncing against the counter. She seemed too lost in the moment to respond, but she twisted around slightly and caught Ymir’s eyes. Her pupils were blown wide.

“J-just one,” she finally admitted. “E-ex girlfriend.”

Ymir eased her movements slightly, but she didn’t pause her thrusting. “How often did you fuck?”

Historia drew her arms closer to her face, hiding it. “V-very often,” she choked out. “At least o-once a day.”

Ymir hummed. Why was she asking all of these questions? Nostrils flaring, Ymir stopped for a second and wound an arm around Historia’s waist. She lifted her off the counter and gently set her down on the floor. Ymir’s back was already burning and the muscles in her legs were threatening to give out on her. Historia didn’t seem to care about the change in position, and if anything, it allowed her to bend over deeper. Ymir could more easily slide into her pussy, and the sensation was divine. For a moment she forgot what she had been so angry about, and after a few shallow thrusts and Historia’s beautiful moaning, Ymir let it go.

Ymir grasped at Historia’s hips, plunging desperately into her. No woman had ever made her feel the way she did—so hungry, so desperate, so warm. It felt almost painful to pull out, even when Ymir knew she would be sliding right back in without pause. Her heart was pounding and her lungs burnt for air, but she didn’t care. She fell forward, covering Historia’s back with her body, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. It was oddly tender.

Historia clenched tightly around her cock and Ymir knew she was coming even before her wetness spilled out along their thighs. Ymir only lasted for a few more thrusts, and then she was coming as well. She moaned Historia’s name, nuzzled against her shoulder and sought out her hand to hold. When she emptied herself inside of Historia, and the body beneath her relaxed, Ymir finally collapsed onto the floor and sucked in large, uneven breaths.

Historia joined her, but they said no words. Ymir stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, and then she closed her eyes and the exhaustion overwhelmed her.

XxX

Historia opened her eyes slowly. At first she was confused, but then she remembered what had happened and she sat up in a panic, eyes wide. She winced when pain flared between her legs. She was in bed—alone. How had she gotten into bed? The last thing she recalled was being face first on her bathroom floor, Ymir behind her, fucking her…

Historia wondered if perhaps it had been an intense dream, but the ache inside of her could only have been caused by a good fuck. And dear god, had it been a good fuck. The other side of the bed was empty, though, so Historia guessed Ymir must have carried her to bed and then left. Disappointment filled her and tears pressed at her eyes. She would not cry. Historia refused to let Ymir have that much control over her, even though she knew that, after last night, Ymir had every control over her. No one would ever compare. No lover would ever satisfy her the way Ymir had. Sex was now ruined for her. If it wasn’t with Ymir, she didn’t want it anymore.

She gently climbed out of bed and grabbed a shirt from the cupboard. It must have been early morning, because pale light spilled in through the curtains. There was no way she could go back to sleep, though. Besides, her stomach was growling like a monster. Not only did she fail to have dinner last night, but her activities with Ymir had completely drained her. She felt exhausted down to the bone. Incredibly relaxed and satisfied, but exhausted nonetheless. What she needed was a nice cup of coffee and some breakfast.

Yawning lightly, Historia made her way to the kitchen. What she didn’t expect to see there was Ymir humming softly at the stove, turning bacon as they sizzled in a pan. She must have heard Historia, because she turned and flashed her a smile.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.”

Historia sucked in a breath. The tears from earlier returned and this time they washed down her cheeks. Maybe it was the aftermath of something so amazing, or maybe Ymir really had broken her, but she suddenly felt overwhelmed and she couldn’t control it. Ymir immediately dropped the spatula and pulled her into a warm embrace.

“What’s wrong?” she demanded, panicked. “Did I scare you? Are you regretting it? Did I do something?”

Historia fisted the front of Ymir’s shirt in her hands and shook her head. She sniffled loudly. “No, I… I thought you left.”

Ymir exhaled a huge breath. “Jesus, I thought you were crying because I desecrated you or something.”

Historia laughed. “No, the desecration was well enjoyed and invited. I’m sorry. I haven’t been intimate with someone in a long time. And last night was really intense.”

Ymir gently pulled away and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “I knew I was good,” she said with a grin. “But I didn’t know I could fuck a girl so hard she cried after.”

Historia laughed again, cheeks pink. “I have feelings for you too, Ymir,” she admitted. “That made it more for me.”

Ymir froze. “Romantic feelings?”

Historia nodded. “I thought it was really weird at first, because… well, I was watching you masturbate and somehow developing feelings for you. I didn’t know you. But now, I…”

Ymir brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Me too,” she said softly.

The admission was unexpected. Historia stared at her. “What?”

A huge pop from the pan made Ymir whirl around and quickly turn the stove off. She moved the pan over to an unheated plate, wiped her hands off on a dish towel and then returned to Historia’s side. She sighed softly. “For the past year, you have been my only client.”

“I… what?”

They sat down at the table and Ymir took her hands. “Weird, right? I was actually planning on quitting the porn industry. I’m lucky in that I did everything amateur. Recorded myself, uploaded myself. Some of the women were even girlfriends. So I had no agent, no manager or whatever. I was getting tired of it. I, uh, I’m actually an artist.”

Historia snorted. “An artist?”

Ymir lifted a brow. “Don’t snort at me. I want to be a graphic artist. I have many complete manuscripts at my apartment. That’s my real dream. I mean, sure, I love sex.” She wiggled her brows. “Enough to make sex my living. But I’m done with that now. That’s the reason I hid my face, because I knew I would want to get a professional job one day, once I’d made enough money to be financially stable.”

Historia took it all in. “So if you wanted to quit a year ago, why did you continue having sessions with me?”

“At first it was just because you were my highest paying client. In one week with you I made enough to take two months off if I wanted. I also oddly enjoyed our sessions. And now that I’ve met you, I realize that I had an odd crush as well.”

Historia’s chest felt tight and warm. “Why are you telling me all of this?”

Ymir caressed the inside of her wrist. “I thought I owed it to you. Last night I really thought you wanted to blackmail me or something, but it turns out you just really wanted this, right?”

Historia nodded. “But?” She sensed there was a but in there. Ymir’s face dropped a little and she looked away.

“Do you want more than this?”

“Are you asking if I want a relationship?”

Ymir bit down on her lip. “Yes. You… I’m not expecting an immediate response right now. Just, consider it.”

Historia thought she looked adorable, the way she was nervously biting her lip and looking away. Shyness on Ymir seemed to be an odd thing, clashing with that confidence she sported the night before. Her hair was still a little messy too, clearly brushed back but still pointing in all directions. She was just… perfect. “Take me out on a date first,” Historia told her. Ymir’s brown eyes lifted and met hers.

“I’ve already been inside of you. I think we could handle skipping a few steps.”

Historia abandoned her chair and climbed atop Ymir’s lap. She was wearing only a shirt and her boxers, but she still made for a tantalizing sight. “I think we skipped all the steps.”

“Shit, you’re right.” Ymir grinned. “We might as well get married then, right?”

Historia lifted a brow. “You don’t know me yet.”

“I want to.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Ymir kissed her in response. It wasn’t the hungry, raw kind of kiss they had shared the night before. This kiss was soft and gentle, unsure and unselfish. _This_ was the best kiss Historia had ever had. She wanted more of it. Many, many more. She wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck and ran her hand through her hair.

“Historia,” Ymir groaned softly. “As much as I really want you right now, my dick is really sore.”

Historia broke away from the kiss to laugh. “That’s fine. I’m pretty sore too. Why don’t we have some breakfast and watch a movie? Maybe kiss some more?”

Ymir’s smile was beautiful. “I’d like that. I don’t usually, well…” She blushed. “I don’t do this often.”

“What? Woo your women by fucking them on the floor and then making them breakfast after confessing?”

“Exactly.”

She laughed. “That’s fine,” she said. 

“Can I still fuck you on the floor again?”

Despite how raw and sore she felt, a wash of heat went through her. Her clit pulsed softly, but she ignored it. “Yes, and anywhere else you want.” She kissed her, hard, showing that the direction their conversation had gone made her wish she wasn’t out of commission. When she pulled away Ymir was red in the face, wide eyed and her cock was hard in her boxers. Historia gave it a light pat. “Maybe later,” she promised.

“Mm,” Ymir hummed, lost in a daze.

Historia had a feeling they would be doing that often.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
